eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1902 (1 February 2000)
Synopsis Pauline organises a birthday party for Mark as he returns from hospital, inviting everyone she can think of, whether or not they like Mark! Of course there's practically no furniture in her house, so Jeff asks Steve if he can borrow some chairs from the club, and Steve kindly obliges. Jeff sends Martin and Asif around later to collect them. The Vic Happy Hour flyers have gone out, and everyone is looking forward to it. Jim tells Terry he can't believe it - two parties in one day. The bloke from yesterday offers Terry £2,000 for the car. Terry says she's not for sale and he offers £2,500. Terry can't resist. Irene thinks it was malicious because she wanted to learn to drive and would have had "a bit of freedom". She has some irrational hang-up about it not being the same if they buy another car, as it wouldn't be spontaneous, even though it could be twice as expensive so a much better car. They argue and she takes the cash and says she'll spend it on the shop as originally planned. She also continues with her driving lesson. Jeff comes to fix the plumbing in the club, and says it was definitely deliberate sabotage. Fred thinks Josie is playing sick to avoid him but Mick tells him that Josie has to leave the country by the weekend or be deported, and it's nothing personal, but he will have to find a new receptionist. Fred says there's not much point since he's leaving in a couple of weeks. Josie tells Kim, who isn't too upset, since Mick offers to look after Kim for her schooling, and Josie promises she can visit her, and she will be back as soon as she has sorted out another visa. Dan and Mel have a problem with the beer for "Happy Hour" tonight. Dan thinks it's a valve. Mel tells him to call the brewery but Dan says he'll ask Phil first. Mel tells him not to wait, but Dan says he doesn't want Frank and Peggy thinking he doesn't know what he's doing. Phil suggests it might be the cooler, and Dan had better get an engineer out straight away, so Dan calls one. However, he doesn't turn up and Mel phones and he says he called the number given to say he couldn't make it. This is just an hour before happy hour is due! Mark's home and Pauline has arranged a huge birthday party. He's got his pills to take and wanders around on crutches. He whinges to Pauline that he has 20 odd new pills to take every day - some in the middle of the night. He has a new alarm watch to keep track of them all and he's obviously into the final stages of his disease, having lost any immune system he ever had. Asif and Martin hesitate before collecting the chairs from Steve's and discuss their crimes - like vandalising Steve's car and flooding his flat. Steve's detective hands Steve the info on Martin and Asif - Martin having a criminal record for breaking into his cousin's flat, etc. Steve is convinced it's them. Martin and Asif arrive to collect the chairs and Steve attacks Martin, who runs off and Asif tries to hide, but Steve grabs him. Asif says he swears he didn't know it was Steve's car, and pleads ignorance to the other crimes Steve lists. They both run off scared. Steve hears something in the club and looks around, but doesn't see Matthew lurking in the shadows. Dan and Phil arrive with boxes of beer bottles, just as everyone turns up for Happy Hour, and it works well and they have a raffle. Barry buys hundreds of tickets but Robbie, with only one ticket, wins. Jackie and Gianni make up after Gianni excuses his mother saying it's an Italian Catholic thing. Jackie obviously isn't buying this but doesn't want to continue the fight. Credits Main cast *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Martin Kemp as Steve *Race Davies as Jackie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *James Alexandrou as Martin *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Sid Owen as Ricky *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Bardon as Jim *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Joan Hooley as Josie *Krystle Williams as Kim *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Nick Lumley as Ralph *Douglas Fielding as Will Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes